


heaven is a place on earth with you

by camdotcom



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, SnowBaz, THEYRE SO CUTE, how can you do snowbaz without baz pining, it’s cold and they share beds how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdotcom/pseuds/camdotcom
Summary: it’s particularly cold one night. baz might freeze. guess who’s willing to share a bed?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	heaven is a place on earth with you

BAZ

It's unbelievably cold tonight.  
I don't know what had happened. It was scalding during the day, so much I thought that maybe I'd turn to ash right there.  
It's so frigid that even Snow closed our window. The wind is wicked cold. Not cold enough to make him wear a shirt to bed, though, I guess.  
I don't remember what time it was when I woke up. I don't know what time it is now. All I can hear is the whipping of the wind from outside and Snow's heartbeat. And my own chattering teeth.  
I wake up first. As always. And I look at him. As always. He's so pretty at night. The sun sometimes makes him look so gold he's hard to look at. But the moonlight cools him down, makes him look touchable. As if I could touch him. If only I could touch him.  
His breathing falters and his eyelids flutter open. The only light is from the window above our beds, but it's not illuminating either of our faces well. I think I can see better in the dark than he can (damned vampirism).  
"Are you awake?" He whispers, and his voice is thick with sleep. "Baz? You up?"  
I nod, but he can't see me.  
"Yes," I say through shivers. He turns on the lamp by his bed.  
Snow looks at me. There's no other way to describe it. He looks at me.  
"Do you want my blanket?" He tugs it off, flailing it my way.  
"No, Sn—"  
"Just take it, you bloody prick. I can hear your shivering from here."  
I push myself up on one arm and glare, but he just shakes the damned blanket again. He sighs, then tosses it at me. I catch it and scoff.  
"I can't take this," I say, and throw it back a little more forceful than necessary. "You'll freeze."  
"You're already freezing," he counters, and I don't know how to respond. He turns and sits so he's facing me and his legs are dangling off the side of the bed. I'm still laying on my side, so I sit up, too.  
"Just take the bloody blanket. I've still got another."  
And he's right, of course. We've both got two blankets. He'll be fine with just one. He's already practically a human furnace. He'll be fine.  
I take a deep breath. "Goodnight, Snow."  
"It's got to be at least 3 in the morning."  
"Good morning, then. I'm going to sleep now."  
"Baz!" He says. It's under his breath, but it echoes in my ears. "Please take the blanket. I don't want you getting sick."  
"You're worried about me getting sick?" I scoff. "You've really lowered your standards, haven't you?"  
He goes quiet. I lay down towards the wall. With my back to him. There's a rustling, and I hope it's him getting back into bed. With my luck, though, it never is.  
There's an explosion of warmth against my cheek. Snow's fingers brush softly over my skin like he's done it plenty of times before. He pulls away, and my frigid skin mourns the loss. He lays the blanket over me. I can feel my brain short circuiting.  
In a moment of weakness, I sit straight up and turn to him. His hand is still on the blanket at my shoulder, and his eyes find mine lazily.  
He's absolutely gorgeous when he's just woken up, apparently.  
In yet another moment of weakness, I reach out for him. My left hand falls on the point where his shoulder meets his neck, and he's so warm (so warm). My hands slide down with minds of their own, grabbing hold of fistfuls of his shirt.  
He squeezes his hand on my shoulder, but he doesn't stop me. He opens his mouth to speak, and I almost stop him.  
"Baz..." His face is a flushed mess, and his other hand is up like he's not sure what to do with it.  
His eyes flick down to my lips, and I pull him down by the collar.  
Our lips collide, and he's so hot it's overwhelming. He falls on top of me, pushing me against the wall. It's so hot. 

SIMON

He kissed me.  
And I kissed him back. 

BAZ

I've lost my mind. I've got Simon Snow on top of me, kissing me like I'm the Holy Grail. Or whatever it is the Chosen One kisses. His girlfriend, probably.  
Every rational thought is pushed out of my mind. Simon Snow is kissing me. He's kissing me. He really is. I think he's enjoying it, too.  
I slide my hand up his neck and latch onto the scruff at the nape.  
An especially strong gust of wind comes through, blowing the window straight open. It hasn't been latched, apparently. I nearly got to tell off Snow, but he's already jumped up to close it.  
I reach up and pull it shut with him, then pointedly flip the latch closed. Snow looks up sheepishly.  
"I'm tired," he says with a sigh. He goes to turn off his lamp. "Goodnight."  
"Wait!" He stops and turns to me. "Are we not going to address..."  
"Address what?"  
I take a step forward and press my lips to his. He leans into it, kissing me back.  
I pull back. "That. Plus," I say, gesturing to my bed, "I think we'll both freeze if we don't do something."  
"Are you suggesting we share a bed?"  
"Bloody hell, Snow. No, I'm sure sting we push the beds together."  
"So you're suggesting we cuddle."  
"Yes, fine. Crowley, I'm going to regret this."  
I push my bed towards the middle of the space between our beds, and so does Snow. It takes me a second longer my hands are shaking so hard.  
I get into my bed, and Snow gets in his, and we're facing each other. Not even a foot apart. I don't know why I ever thought this would be a good idea.  
Snow leans forward just the slightest bit, and his nose touches mine. I might rip his throat out.  
He kisses me. Softly. Slowly.  
He turns around, leaving me with my face in his hair. I'm still dazed from his lips.  
Absentmindedly, I sling my arm over his torso. It's dangling around his waist. I'm making a fool of myself.  
I can feel his entire bare back against me. This is practically porn. He's so gorgeous. And he's still so warm. The world is so cold and he's so warm.  
He takes my hand in his. The one that's dangling over him, not the one by his head. He takes it and kisses it. His lips are so soft. His hair is so soft. I have to restrain myself from nuzzling my face into his hair. It's getting long, and I'm pretty sure he only gets it cut once over the summer holiday. I don't think he knows the spell. I'll teach him.  
What's the worst that can happen? I push my face into his hair and place tiny little kisses on the back of his neck. He's got freckles back here, too. For as much time as I spend looking a Snow, I've never seen these before.  
This moment right here. It's so intimate I might die. It's like when he walks out of the shower and there's steam coming out of the bathroom behind him and I look over at him even though I shouldn't. His chest, his shoulders, his hair flopping onto his forehead. It feels like that. I'm going to die.  
Snow turns abruptly so he's back to facing me, and his eyes are piercing.  
"What's this mean then?" He asks. I might kill him. I might turn him, then kill him. "What are we?"  
"Enemies," I say, then kiss him. "We're enemies. And we're roommates." I kiss him again, and when I pull away he's practically gasping for breath.  
It's hard to make conversation when you're lying down, so Snow sits up. And I want to kiss him, so I sit up, too. Again. I want to kiss him again.  
"Maybe we don't have to be enemies," he says, and it's so soft. So quiet. "I never really wanted to."  
"Neither did I. But my family..." I breathe out through my teeth. I think he gets the message. I continue anyway. "They'd kill me if they knew we were friends. Or...anything. They'd kill me if they knew anything that was going on here."  
"The kissing a boy part? Or the kissing your sworn nemesis part?"  
"Both," I say, and I kiss him. Crowley, I love him. I'll never stop loving him. He kisses me back. I love him.  
"We have classes tomorrow." He says. It's almost regretful. I groan.  
"I have football in the morning." I look at him. He's gorgeous. He pushes my hair behind my ear. Crowley, we're already domestic.  
He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "Pitch on the pitch," but I don't say anything.  
"Sleep?" I ask, and he nods. I mess with the blankets for a few seconds, then pull them up. Snow's already turned his back to me. I sling my arm around him and he takes my hand. Again. It's heaven.  
I press my face into his neck. His hair tickles my face.  
The wind whips harshly against the outside of the building. But next to Snow, I'm in the warmest place in Watford.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll die mad that there’s no italics on mobile but we’ll all just suffer i guess


End file.
